After-market motorcycle accessories provide ways for motorcycle owners to customize their vehicles to specific tastes. While some accessories provide certain functionality or performance enhancements, other accessories can be used to create an individualistic style. Such accessories include adornments such as chrome accents, leather accoutrements, lights and other features. Certain accessories can be attached to a motorcycle with relative ease, while others may require special skill or tools.